A Night On Broadway
by killah-sama
Summary: A series of unrelated SatoshiDaisuke songfics using songs from musicals:: 8. Despite Satoshi's doubts and fears, Daisuke will always transform them into a perfect peacefulness. Next To Normal, Perfect For You Reprise. —Dedicated to Violet Garnets!—
1. Sweeney Todd, Not While I'm Around

**Musical:** Sweeney Todd  
**Song:** Not While I'm Around

* * *

_**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around  
**__**Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around**_

Daisuke wandered down the slightly familiar road, glancing at the street signs around him tiredly. It was a lot harder finding Satoshi's house without Takeshi there to lead the way, that was for sure.

Finally, the redhead spotted Satoshi's apartment complex, looming forbiddingly up above several other smaller buildings and looking somewhat out of place on the cheery street. He nearly skipped into the structure, overjoyed at the fact that he had finally found the place he had been searching for all morning.

Daisuke took the lift up to Satoshi's floor, tapping his foot almost impatiently. His insides curled uncomfortably and he had to let out a gasp of ragged breath. He couldn't help himself; there was just something weird brewing, and the suspense was killing him.

'_Why am I here again?'_

The strange sensation in his stomach answered his question immediately.

Daisuke knew he had a strange sort of relationship with the Hikari boy, his enemy. So when his brain started to send him vague implications that his friend was in trouble, he knew he couldn't just ignore them.

_**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays  
**__**I'll send 'em howling  
**__**I don't care, I got ways**_

Once the lift's doors slid open, Daisuke strode quickly down the hallway to Satoshi's apartment. He quickly entered – in his haste, he failed to notice that the door had been unlocked – and found himself standing in Satoshi's living room.

He treaded silently past the living room, feeling somewhat foolish for entering Satoshi's house for no apparent reason other than a weird feeling in his gut. The apartment itself seemed normal enough, but Daisuke's knotted stomach told him otherwise.

'_Maybe I should have called ahead…'_

However, a muffled groan caught his attention, banishing all thoughts from his head except for the instinct to find and help Satoshi. Daisuke walked over to the door of what he knew was the bathroom and turned the handle slowly, not bothering to knock.

"H…Hiwatari-kun?"

_**No one's gonna hurt you  
**__**No one's gonna dare  
**__**Others can desert you  
**__**Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there**_

A cough and a strange sort of gurgle urged Daisuke on. He swung the door completely open and gasped. "Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi sat on the tiled floor slumped against the bath tub, his pale arms hanging limply over the rim of the tub and his face pressed against its cool porcelain. He was shirtless, revealing more of his milky white skin, and Daisuke could very well see why. "Niwa…kun."

"You're bleeding," Daisuke accused, immediately dropping to his knees beside Satoshi. He pulled the blunette away from the tub and turned him around with surprising ease.

"You always were a sharp one," Satoshi murmured to himself, his tone vaguely sardonic. He crossed his legs Indian-style and placed his hands into his lap as Daisuke perched himself on the bath tub's edge and studied his back. "…Why are you here?" He cringed when Daisuke ran a hand down his spine, and although the redhead couldn't see his face, he seemed to sense his discomfort.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Satoshi shook his head negatively. "No… It's just that _he_ does that sometimes…"

_**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
**__**But in time  
**__**Nothing can harm you  
**__**Not while I'm around**_

Daisuke's eyes softened sympathetically. "Ah…" He glanced inside the tub and was surprised to see a first aid kit already there, just waiting to be utilized. _'He's used to this happening,' _he thought sadly, reaching a hand down to pull the kit into his lap.

"You didn't answer my question, Niwa-kun," Satoshi reminded him, wincing as Daisuke applied a wet cloth to the open wounds on his shoulder blades, where Krad's wings had protruded out from only several painful hours ago. "Why are you here?"

Daisuke shrugged, but then realized Satoshi couldn't see his movement. "I…I felt that something happened to you," he admitted shyly. Then, with more conviction, he added, "And I was right! Hiwatari-kun, why do you let him to this to you?" He continued to dab at the drying blood that had trickled down Satoshi's back.

"I can't stop him."

Satoshi's words were so quiet that Daisuke had to ask him to repeat them.

"I can't stop him, when he gets really insistent. He's too powerful. He pushes and he breaks my walls. I can't stop him from taking over my body sometimes. It's starting to wear me out more than it used to before…"

_**Not to worry, not to worry  
**__**I may not be smart but I ain't dumb  
**__**I can do it, put me to it  
**__**Show me something I can overcome  
**__**Not to worry, Mum**_

Daisuke stared at the nauseating abrasions silently, unnerved not by their bloody repulsiveness, but by the fact that Satoshi's other half would do something like this to him. "You don't have to do it alone," he found himself saying. "I'm always here for you." Then he snapped his mouth shut, knowing that the commander would immediately veto his suggestion.

_I can't risk your safety. Krad could come out at any time._

_Hikaris are supposed to carry this burden alone._

_You and I are enemies; I can't accept your help. It's not right._

_**Being close and being clever  
**__**Ain't like being true  
**__**I don't need to  
**__**I would never hide a thing from you  
**__**Like some**_

However, Satoshi was uncharacteristically silent. Daisuke thought he even saw the blunette nod slightly to himself.

Daisuke finished cleaning up the ripped areas of tissue and placed gauze and tape over the gashes. Out of nowhere, an idea came to mind, and he blushingly slid off the tub's frame and onto the ground behind Satoshi.

"Niwa-kun, what are you…?" Satoshi was cut off from continuing his question when Daisuke's soft lips pressed themselves against his back, on the area of skin in between his shoulder blades. "Ohm…"

Daisuke flushed bright red, sitting up on his knees and helping Satoshi turn his stiff body around to face him.

"Er… Thank you."

Satoshi stared at Daisuke's blushing face, arching an elegant brow. "Why are _you_ the one thanking me? I should be the one thanking you. You cleaned my wounds…"

_**No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
**__**Others can desert you  
**__**Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there**_

Daisuke shook his head and smiled, the tint on his cheeks receding and leaving his face its naturally fair color. "No, Hiwatari-kun. Think absolutely nothing of it. You shouldn't need to thank a friend for doing the natural thing and helping you when you're at your worst. I…I just wanted to thank you for…not pushing me away."

Satoshi stared at Daisuke with wonder visible on his usually emotionless face.

"When I told you that I would always be here for you…" Daisuke looked down, but his face was devoid of his usual blush. "I meant it. And I'm so glad that you've decided not to brush me off."

Satoshi wiped his face clean of all emotion and nodded solemnly. "…Sometimes it gets hard for me to do it alone…" he whispered.

"You won't have to now." Daisuke's smile grew brighter as he looked up to stare Satoshi in the eye. "Just trust me, Satoshi-san."

Satoshi's eyes widened a little at the sudden closeness, but Daisuke's smile placated him.

_**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
**__**But in time  
**__**Nothing can harm you  
**__**Not while I'm around**_

"No matter what Krad does, or how much Dark dislikes you, I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

**Killah: **Oh dear… Yes, another story… /cough/ Er – well not to worry! This will only be updated whenever I'm listening to my iPod on shuffle and hear a song from one of my many downloaded soundtracks that suddenly inspires me to write a somewhat short Satoshi/Daisuke oneshot. Uh…well okay – I'm always listening to my iPod…and I'm always inspired to write some SatoxDai-goodness…but still! xD I'll try not to make this story a priority over Why The Caged Bird Sings, but I'm still gonna have fun with it! ;)


	2. Phantom of the Opera, Masquerade

**Song: **Masquerade**  
Musical: **Phantom of the Opera

_Note: _Song has been cut off to my liking. Ohyesss.

* * *

_**Masquerade!  
**__**Paper faces on parade  
**__**Masquerade!  
**__**Hide your face  
**__**So the world will never find you!**_

_/ Satoshi-sama. Satoshi-sama… /_

Atop the roof and all alone, Satoshi buried his face into his hands, trying to force Krad's echoing voice out of his heard. _/ Go away. I'm at school. /_ Letting all his physical walls drop, he huddled into a small ball against the roof's railing, trying to hide from Krad, from himself.

_/ Satoshi-sama, I am very disappointed with you. What you did is unforgiveable. /_

Satoshi scowled visibly, an expression that looked almost unnatural on his usually stoic face. _/ Go away, /_ he repeated angrily.

The irritation in his voice sparked Krad's interest and he resumed his prodding. _/ Satoshi-sama, stop trying to get rid of me. /_

_/ I'm all you have. /_

Satoshi unfurled himself from his ball, standing up suddenly and staring lividly into the sky, as though Krad was up there smirking down at him. _/ No you're not! /_

_/ It's the truth, my dear vessel. Because of all the cold façades and fronts you put up, no one likes you. No one dares to approach you. You have no one. /_

_/ Maybe I wouldn't have to put up all those fronts if you weren't in me, waiting for me to feel enough so you could take over my body. /_

Krad was silent.

_**Masquerade!  
**__**Every face a different shade  
**__**Masquerade!  
**__**Look around–  
**__**There's another mask behind you!**_

_/ Now I'm going to say this one more time. Go away. /_

_/ Very well, Satoshi-sama. But we _will_ talk about what you did. And you _will_ be punished. /_

Satoshi waited several minutes as Krad's presence faded into the back of his mind. Sighing, he leaned over the edge of the roof and stared down at his fellow classmates, who were all enjoying their lunch break below him.

There was laughter among them all. Laughter and happiness.

The sheer blissfulness and ignorance of them all astounded and angered Satoshi. Why did he have to be the one forced to put up all sorts of walls to block away happiness?

His gaze floated from one student to another, his rage building at the sight of each one's smile. Life was like a celebration to them, while it was nothing but a burden to him. Why did _he_ have to be the only one at the party wearing a mask?

_**Flash of mauve, splash of puce  
**__**Fool and king, ghoul and goose  
**__**Green and black, queen and priest  
**__**Trace of rouge, face of beast**_

Suddenly, all that filled Satoshi's vision was crimson; and ironically, it was that bright shade of red that extinguished the red-hot anger pooling at the pit of Satoshi's stomach. _Daisuke…_

Just _how_ he had gotten on first name basis with his enemy was the sole reason as to why Krad was infuriated with him, but Satoshi brushed that thought out of his head as he continued to stare at the redhead.

Daisuke was seated on the grass, surrounded by his three closest friends. Riku was beside him, Takeshi across from him, and Risa kind of in the middle of the group. Satoshi stared at the four blandly, intently studying them with his eyes and dissecting them with his brain.

He, a Hikari, had been forced to put up a cold façade because of Krad, his curse. But, as he continued to gaze down at the group of friends with his hawk-like stare, he couldn't help but to wonder to himself, _What's their excuse?_

_**Faces  
**__**Take your turn, take a ride  
**__**On the merry-go-round  
**__**In an inhuman race  
**__**Eye of gold, thigh of blue  
**__**True is false, who is who?  
**__**Curl of lip, swirl of gown  
**__**Ace of hearts, face of clown**_

Saehara Takeshi. He was the class clown, the one everyone turned to for laughter, and the one everyone went to for news on Dark. He was the aspiring reporter, as he very loudly exclaimed almost every day.

But Satoshi knew that just wasn't the case.

Takeshi didn't want to be a reporter, Satoshi had found out one night after a failed attempt to catch Dark. He had been gazing out an open window where the thief had escaped through and saw Takeshi in a tree right next to the building. However, the brunette wasn't excitedly snapping pictures or recording Dark's escape, despite the camera around his neck.

He had been engrossed in a book about cooking.

It hadn't struck Satoshi as strange at the time; he knew the boy always had to cook for his father at home. But when Takeshi began to show more of an interest for economics than for the girls begging him for pictures of Dark, Satoshi understood.

Takeshi wasn't the carefree clown everyone thought he was.

_**Faces  
**__**Drink it in, drink it up  
**__**Till you've drowned  
**__**In the light, in the sound**_

Harada Risa. She was the superficial airhead whose attitude was linked with the stereotypical blonde. She was pretty, spoiled, and incredibly obsessed with Mousy Dark, the elusive thief on everyone's minds.

Of course, according to the status quo, she would have to be. She was incredibly beautiful, and so, she would have to fall for the sexiest guy alive.

Strangely enough, Risa had a secret crush on the boy no one would ever spare a glance at, the class nerd. He wasn't exactly a looker, but he was considerate and nice, something Risa found endearing.

Satoshi had found out by accident. The boy sat next to him in class, and one day Satoshi had found a piece of paper belonging to him on the ground in between them. Out of sheer curiosity, he had picked it up and discovered that it was a love note from a 'secret admirer.' Satoshi was one hundred percent sure that Risa was the only girl who dotted her _i_'s with stars when trying to disguise her writing.

The boy would probably never find out who his secret admirer was.

_**But who can name the face…?**_

Harada Riku. She was a rough girl, the girl no one wanted to mess with because of her hot temper. She played lacrosse and had even tried flag football for a while. She was the epitome of tomboy.

Most would assume that she had never tried on a pair of heels, let alone _owned_ some.

But then again, what _Little Miss Osaka_ couldn't walk in heels?

There had been a month of school Riku had missed a semester ago. Risa had insisted that she was visiting a pen pal in Tokyo, but even she seemed a bit sketchy on the details.

Satoshi hadn't been surprised to see a web article on the annual Little Miss Osaka pageant while researching for traditions of the city for school; there had been a big pageant one town over, and no doubt there would be more elsewhere in Japan. What had surprised him was a picture of the winner: a slim brunette girl with short hair and pretty brown eyes.

Riku was a beauty pageant queen.

_**Masquerade!  
G**__**rinning yellows, spinning reds  
**__**Masquerade!  
**__**Take your fill–  
**__**Let the spectacle astound you!**_

Niwa Daisuke. Now _he_ was the most obvious boy in the world. He was absolutely ordinary, if not overly nice, overly naïve, and overly unselfish. Satoshi knew him well. Of course, the boy had a deep secret – but Satoshi knew his secret.

And so, Satoshi thought he knew everything on Daisuke.

Daisuke was an innocent, compassionate boy who had nothing much to conceal concerning his personality. There was nothing Daisuke would hide from Satoshi; after all, they were in the same situation, caught up in a family curse. He was just Daisuke, awfully considerate, exceedingly pleasant, and easily embarrassed – no strings attached.

_**Masquerade!  
**__**Burning glances, turning heads  
**__**Masquerade!  
**__**Stop and stare  
**__**At the sea of smiles around you!**_

_Very confident advances._

_Surprise. Immense surprise._

_Dark passion._

"_D-Daisuke…" A pleasured groan._

_A low chuckle and the almost noiseless smack of a mouth against impossibly pale skin._

_Again. Noiseless smack. Again._

_Heated flesh. Again. Noiseless._

"_Mm…" A moist trail of kisses, leading up to a pair of very willing lips. The capture of those very same lips._

_Long, pale fingers, pushing the slightly tanner face away. "Why?"_

_No answer. Only a feral grin. An aggressive swoop forward._

_The swapping of spit._

_**Masquerade!  
**__**Seething shadows, breathing lies  
**__**Masquerade!  
**__**You can fool  
**__**Any friend who ever knew you!**_

Beneath Daisuke's cheerful, naïve, generous mask was a centuries-old secret.

And beneath the secret was something not even Satoshi could imagine.

Suddenly Daisuke looked up, his bright scarlet eyes locking onto Satoshi's. The gaze was held innocently for several seconds before cherry gems darkened somewhat. Satoshi tried to look away, tried to wipe the surprise off his unguarded face.

He failed.

Their gaze remained intact, and his face remained unmasked; an opened book.

The memories of yesterday – the reason why Krad was so enraged – filled his head, and oddly enough, Satoshi found himself _wanting_ to be the only one at the party wearing a mask. He wanted his mask back; he wanted it desperately. The seconds ticked by like hours and the blunette felt his face flush uncontrollably. Oh so desperately.

_**Masquerade!  
**__**Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
**__**Masquerade!  
**__**Run and hide–  
**__**But a face will still pursue you!**_

_Long, pale fingers, pushing the slightly tanner face away. "Why?"_

Daisuke winked saucily.

_No answer. Only a feral grin. An aggressive swoop forward._

Satoshi's nose nearly bled.

_The swapping of spit._

Perhaps Daisuke _wasn't _the most obvious boy in the world.

* * *

**Killah: **I just wanted to add in the fact that the most obvious songs from musicals (like the uber sappy love songs that obviously paint a romantic picture) won't be the first songs on my mind when I update this story. I like the idea of more subdued lyrics that can inspire me to shove fluff up my characters arses. XD I mean, from _The Phantom of the Opera_ is totally FILLED with love songs; I chose this one because I really like it. Plus we all know Satoshi is a masked freak, so I played off that and added my own twist.


	3. Reefer Madness, Little Mary Sunshine

**Musical:** Reefer Madness  
**Song:** Little Mary Sunshine

_Note:_ Krad/Daisuke and a sporadically OOC Krad.

* * *

**Ralph:  
**_**Little Mary Sunshine with her hem cut so low  
**__**Little Mary Sunshine with her ducks in a row  
**__**Little Mary Sunshine needs a change in her life  
**__**Little Mary Sunshine needs a man**_

_/ Krad, what are you doing?! /_

Krad ignored his tamer's screeches, instead opting to pull a clear glass vial from one of the many folds of his white trench coat as he soared through the Azumano skies.

_/ Krad, what is _that_? /_

Krad smirked devilishly. "Love potion," he spoke aloud, his answer short and to the point.

Satoshi noted the Hikari-esque detail of the vial's stopper, knowing that anything created by a Hikari would most undoubtedly have some sort of magical property. _/ Well I know that. But what is it _for_? /_

Krad's smirk grew, if possible. "Dear, dear Satoshi-sama… I'm going to use it to seduce your dear little _boyfriend_. You know what this particular piece of work does to the victim it is sprinkled upon just as well as I do. It takes all the love and desire that person holds for his lover and aims all that toward the one who administers the potion."

_/ Krad, no! /_

_**Now come on, Mary Sunshine  
**__**It's time that you learned to be bad!  
**__**You make a charming armful  
**__**So snuggle up, my buttercup, 'cause you've been had**_

Krad giggled evilly. "Yes, dear tamer. Once I pour this over the foolish Niwa boy, he'll be powerless to my advances. It won't matter that you both love each other; he will be mine and not even be able to stop himself."

_/ Krad, why are you doing this? /_

Krad landed gracefully on Daisuke's balcony and entered through his usually unlocked window. He gripped the glass vial tighter and glared at the unsuspecting boy who had stolen his tamer's heart. _/ Because, Master Satoshi-sama, you must both be punished! /_ Creeping up from behind the redheaded Niwa, he quietly sprinkled the colorless potion over the top of his head. _/ I am going to make you sooo jealous. Won't it be torture? Watching your little _toy_ treat me as lovingly as he treats you? /_

There was a mental growl. _/ Humph… If you say so, Krad. But you'll be sorry! /_ And to Krad's surprise, Satoshi's presence disappeared, burrowing deeply into a dark corner of his mind. However, he had no time to brood over the blunette's lack of resistance when the Niwa whirled around suddenly, his eyes wide and confused.

"What the heck was…?" Daisuke caught sight of his boyfriend's other – very murderous – half and trailed off, a totally horrified expression taking over his lovely visage. "Oh!" Suddenly, the potion seemed to take effect, making his red eyes glaze over unresponsively.

_**Oh, smoke it, Mary Sunshine  
**__**Dissolve in the sweet burning glow  
**__**Come lose yourself in pleasure  
**__**When the bambalacha's gotcha you'll forget the word "No"**_

Krad watched with amusement as several seconds ticked by, but soon enough, the boy's eyes returned to their normal liveliness, and the terror on his face made way for a look of pure joy. "KRADDY!"

Well, he certainly hadn't expected that…

"It's nice of you to drop in on me like this," Daisuke continued conversationally. He gripped Krad's hand, nearly dragging the blonde out of his room and into the hallway. "Now let's go! I'm restless."

"Go where?" Krad asked rather stupidly. He knew it was nothing to be surprised about, the Niwa boy acting so close and bubbly around him, what with the potion's properties and all, but it was still _so weird_ how he hadn't started to cry or blubber for Dark to make the 'bad Krad' go away. "Restless for what?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and grinned cheerfully at Krad as the two nearly flew down the stairs. "You, of course!"

Krad smirked with satisfaction. _/ You hear that, Satoshi-sama? He wants me! /_ Satoshi didn't respond, much to the blonde's delight. To rub more salt into his obviously disgruntled tamer's wounds, he added, "But what about Satoshi-sama?"

**Mary:**_**  
But…what about Jimmy?**_

**Ralph:  
**_**Jimmy's a rube, provincial and dull  
**__**Don't be tricked, he's strictly quadrilateral!**_

Daisuke cocked his head to the side and sent Krad a look. "What _about_ Hiwatari-kun?"

_/ Look! He's resorted to calling you Hiwatari again. Oh joy – the Hikari's have finally made a piece of art that isn't total crap. / _Krad noted that Satoshi hadn't even chosen to point out that _he_ was a Hikari work of art; and that his words had implied that _he_, the ever wonderful Krad, was a total piece of crap. No, the blunette stayed silent, a fact that annoyed the angel to no end. What use was torturing his tamer when he wasn't showing any obvious signs of suffering?

_/ Well _screw you_, my beloved! /_ Krad bellowed, totally _in character_, of course of course! "Nothing, nothing," he muttered aloud in as much of a placating tone as he could muster.

"Oh." Daisuke pushed him past what appeared to be a _door_ of some sorts, and they ventured down another flight of stairs once again. "Well okay…" He shook his head. "I'd better stop thinking about Hiwatari-kun, then! You're the one I want!"

Krad chuckled darkly to himself. "Good, _good_."

**Mary:  
**_**Jimmy's a boy, I'm ready for men  
**__**Let's go up and down and up and down and down again!**_

Daisuke finally stopped at the foot of the stairs, swirling around again to stare Krad in the face. Even in the darkness of the basement (it was _obviously_ the basement; Krad didn't need someone _that_ spell it out for him), the boy's glowing eyes and ethereal face were distinguishable, glittering with joy and something suspiciously sly. He pressed a chaste kiss on Krad's unprepared lips before smirking in a most un-Daisuke-like way.

_**I feel a little naughty!**_

"And _oh_, do I want you…"

**Ralph:  
**_**Baby, I'll help you relax!**_

Krad himself smirked, his facial expression mirroring Daisuke's almost exactly. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered, pulling the redhead into his arms. _/ Are you watching, Satoshi-sama? Suck on this! / _He pressed their lips together again, though this time, his thoughts and actions were the farthest things from _chaste_.

Daisuke very eagerly responded to the kiss, wrapping one arm around Krad's neck while the other snaked up to his hair to fist his golden locks. In the blink of an eye, they both went from two separate entities into one, melding closely together and letting their hands wander quite fearlessly.

Not satisfied with the utter blackness of the basement – after all, he wanted his other half to _watch_ as he sensually took what belonged to him – Krad sacrificed one of his hands, lifting it off Daisuke's incredibly soft body and running it desperately against the wall in search of a light switch.

When the light switched on, and the two parted due to their protesting lungs, Krad couldn't help but let out a very girlish scream.

**Mary:  
**_**I'll tie you up with phone cord  
**__**We'll play with whips and nipple clips  
**__**And candle wax!**_

And for the first time since his silent disappearance, Satoshi made his presence known in Krad's head. There was no biting remark or indignant protest; instead, he did something he rarely ever did: he laughed.

Oh, how Satoshi laughed!

The look on Krad's face, after all, was simply too much to stomach. It was like horror and bewilderment and surprise and shock and terror and confusion and utter _lost_-ness all rolled into one, and frankly, it did not suit Krad's sharp, aristocratic face whatsoever. However, the commander could barely blame the blonde; after all, one would usually be gripped with terror such as his when in a situation such as this.

He had warned Krad! _/ I warned you, Krad! /_ Satoshi added, just to get the message through.

_/ Satoshi-sama, I don't understand! /_

Satoshi watched with utmost amusement – and vague sadism – as his boyfriend pulled his psychotic other half deeper into the basement, which was now bathed in light. _/ What's there not to understand? Dai-chan's gonna rape you. /_ He watched nonchalantly as Daisuke pull a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs off one of the fully stocked walls.

**Ralph:  
**_**Now hold on, Mary Sunshine  
**__**Let's not get carried away!**_

"Hey, hey now!" Krad cried out, stepping away from the redhead and pulling his hands up defensively. "What are you planning to do with those?" He looked around the lit basement apprehensively, eyeing the bed pushed to a corner of the room, the various BDSM instruments hanging off the walls, and the mirror attached to the ceiling.

**Mary:  
**_**Just call me Mary "Wanna"  
**__**And Mary's got some scary little games to play!**_

Daisuke held up the handcuffs, tilting his head to the side with confusion. "What we always do," he answered back, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_/ What you always do?! / _Krad screamed. _/ _What_ do you always do, exactly?! /_

**_I'll lather you up and give you a shave  
A paddling while straddling my little slave!  
_****_Down on your knees! It's pointless to fight!  
Save your strength, it's gonna be a lengthy night!_**

Unseen by Krad's sharp eyes, Daisuke had glided forward, soundlessly cuffing his wrists together and provoking another girlish shriek from the blonde's lips.

_/ Satoshi-samaaaaaa! /_

**Ralph, Mary:  
**_**Goodbye to Mary Sunshine!  
**__**Reefer has blown out her mind!  
**__**She's now a hot-hay hussy!**_

Within the squealing angel's mind, Satoshi's laughter had dissolved into a mere chuckle. _/ Let him push you onto the bed, / _he suggested, his tone uncharacteristically cheerful. _/ He likes to assume the dominating position during foreplay. /_

_/ I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT, SATOSHI-SAMA! / _Krad screeched, wrenching his arms out of Daisuke's grip and trying to flail his way back up the stairs and away from all of the boy's devious advances.

**Mary:  
**_**Don't you run! I'm not done!  
**__**Can't you tell we've just begun?!**_

Daisuke pouted. "Kr_aaaa_ddy!" he called out despondently, his voice too innocent and too sweet for his true intentions. "Come back!"

Krad reached the stop of the stairs, his arm stretching out towards the door knob. "_NEVER_, you insane freak!" he shouted, triumphantly shoving the door wide open.

**_What's your rush? You're not having fun?!_**

**Ralph:  
**_**No, I'm really not!**_

"You vile fiend!"

Out of nowhere, a net fell from the sky, trapping Krad under it and causing him to thrash about wildly.

"You sexual deviant!"

Krad fell back down the staircase, still shrieking loudly.

"You scary, _scary_ boy!"

He hit the floor and saw nothing but black.

**Both:  
**_**Mary, Mary Sunshine**_

Several minutes later, Satoshi felt his consciousness take a solid form. Immediately, he found himself pressed comfortably under his vivacious boyfriend on the bed. He had no idea what had happened after Krad had blacked out, but then again, it didn't really matter. Smirking up at the somewhat confused redhead above him, he pressed their lips together forcefully.

**_Burns for, yearns for, dirty love!_**

"So…" Satoshi murmured gutturally the moment they had broken apart. He flexed his arms above his head, jangling the handcuffs loudly and filling the air with a sound that was more than familiar to the both of them. "Where did we leave off?"

* * *

**Killah:** Ahahaha. This was the entire reason why I decided to make a story full of songfics whose songs are from musicals – just to make Krad suffer like this. Go watch _Reefer_ _Madness _right now. Seriously! DO IT! :) It teaches a wonderful lesson about how marijuana is bad and how it makes you sell your baby for dope money to Chinese men who plan to cook it. :D Yaaay. Ahahaha. I seriously love this musical to no end. Expect more songs from _Reefer Madness_ in this fic's future!

By the way – this fic is now dedicated to **Violet Garnets**, for being a super writer, reviewer, and virtual friend. Whoohoo! She does not, emphasis on _does not_, need to feel like she's obligated to read and review every chapter; I just wanted to do this because she is awesome and she also reviewed the first two chapters all...awesomely. XD So if she's reading this chapter (which she would be doing out of her own free will and not out of obligation! :D:D:D), I hope she notices this little note and whatnot. :O And...if she is...she may want to change this part into second person...er... What? o.O


	4. A Funny Thing Happened, Impossible

**Song:** Impossible**  
Musical:** A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum

_Notes: _Senex's lyrics represent Dark while Hero's represent Daisuke's.  
Onesided Daisuke+Satoshi. Onesided Dark+Satoshi. Satoshi/?? -evil grin-  
_/ This is talking between Dark and Daisuke. / _Just italics are all private, personal thoughts.

* * *

**SENEX  
_Why did he look at her that way?_**

The image of Daisuke sitting very comfortably (despite his fall down the stairs) in Satoshi's lap burned into Dark's vision. He scowled mentally, immediately banishing the thought from his head. The penetrating stare the blunette had given his tamer – and the one Daisuke returned most wholeheartedly with a frail, innocent, adorable, _I'm-totally-at-your-mercy-please-take-advantage-of-me_ look – whilst cradling him unnerved him though, and he couldn't help but feel utterly jealous.

…Of _Daisuke_.

No one knew this top secret little fact…but Dark had somewhat of a little, _huge_ thing for the commander.

**HERO  
_Why did he look at her that way?_**

However, unknown to the thief, his tamer's thoughts were very paralleled to his. As Dark's own little thoughts concerning the Hikari boy spiraled around the thief's mind, Daisuke had his own to deal with.

He couldn't get the image of a cross-dressed Satoshi pressed painfully close to Dark's toned frame in the middle of a museum where they had been sent to steal an artwork. He had seen the way the blunette hadn't flinched in the face of Dark's advances, the way he had let Dark get so close to him, and the way he hadn't pushed Dark away until the very last minute. He had also seen how all thoughts of the artwork had been pushed from Dark's mind the moment Satoshi had entered the picture.

The absolutely selfless Daisuke was absolutely envious of his darker, more sensual half.

**SENEX & HERO  
**_**Must be my imagination.**_

However, as Satoshi sat silently at his desk, looking as cold and as unapproachable as ever, neither boy – corporeal nor spirit – could comprehend his own thoughts.

_Hiwatari-kun would never go for Dark. He doesn't seem the type to go for the flirty, cocky type_, Daisuke decided to himself, inconspicuously admiring the blunette as he lightly fingered a page of his ever-present little black book.

Dark's thoughts were the very same, though about his vessel. _Satoshi's much too cold for Daisuke. He needs me to thaw him, someone who won't blush away at every cold, freaky look he sends._

**SENEX  
_She's a lovely blooming flower, he's just a sprout--  
Impossible!_**

_After all, Satoshi's pretty freaking sexy. He wouldn't go for someone as cute and girlish and clueless as Dai-chan. He needs someone of equal sexiness! _Dark chuckled to himself sneakily, which caught Daisuke's attention immediately.

_/ Dark? What're you laughing about? /_

Dark shrugged mentally. _/ A joke I heard a while ago. /_

**HERO  
_She's a lovely blooming flower, he's all worn out--  
Impossible!_**

Daisuke turned back towards the blackboard, still sneaking furtive glances at Satoshi, who seemed to not notice his soft stare. _A while ago. Of course._

_Dark is _so old_. If Hiwatari-kun liked him, that would make him some sort of weird gerontophile… I'm sure he doesn't like him that way, though. I think he might like me._

_That's good. We're the same age, it's only normal!_

**SENEX**_**  
**__**Just a fledgeling in the nest...**_

**HERO**_**  
**__**Just a man who needs a rest...**_

_Too young for a relationship with him, _Dark decided at the same moment Daisuke murmured, "Too old to get with a fourteen-year-old."

_/ What was that, Dai? /_

_/ Nothing, Dark. / _He sent Dark a surge of innocent, placating happiness. _/ Just muttering to myself. /_

**SENEX**_**  
**__**He's a beamish boy at best.**_

**HERO**_**  
**__**Poor old fellow!**_

_He's much too happy. Satoshi would only dampen his bright spirits, _Dark reasoned.

Daisuke hummed to himself and started to copy notes down off the board. _He didn't even hear what I said. Going deaf, perhaps?_

**SENEX**_**  
**__**He's a child, and love's a test he's too young to pass--  
**__**Impassible!**_

_He didn't have any luck at romancing either of the Haradas. He wouldn't be able to snag Satoshi the way his luck is with relationships. It's better for me though… Daisuke's hardly the one to make the moves._

_Neither is Satoshi, for that matter. So cold, so silent._

_I'm the only one out there who can man up and do the seducing. Sorry Dai-chan, but he's _mine_._

Another chuckle escaped Dark.

**HERO  
**_**He has asthma, gout, a wife, lumbago and gas--  
**__**Irascible!**_

This time, Daisuke chose to ignore the spirit in his head, instead choosing to doodle absently on his paper.

'He doesn't have a body,' he scrawled lazily, a slight smile on his face as he listed reasons why Dark wasn't a suitable partner for Satoshi.

'He's old.'

'He doesn't technically exist.'

'He's the spawn of a bad piece of art _and_ an enemy to the Hikari family.'

'I'm cute and molestable.'

Blushing to himself and stifling a giggle, Daisuke crumpled up his paper and shoved it into his pocket.

**SENEX**_**  
**__**Romping in the nursery...**_

**HERO**_**  
**__**He looks tired...**_

_He's like a little child sometimes, _Dark thought. _Immature and overly naïve. I love my Dai-chan, yes, but he's just not Satoshi's match! Always blushing, always stammering. He can never pretend to be cool or collected like I can._

_/ Daisuke, pay attention, / _Dark chided, sensing the white hot laser stare the teacher was fixing upon his tamer.

_He's like an annoying parent, _Daisuke thought. _Pushy and way too loud-mouthed. Always trying to talk me into something, always trying to turn me into him. He can never just act like a loving, accepting person._

_/ Whoops. Thanks, Dark. /_

**SENEX  
**_**Son, sit on your father's knee.**_

**HERO**_**  
F**__**ather, you can lean on me.**_

The bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of the day. Sighing in relief, Daisuke stood from his seat and put away all his things, taking a longer time than he usually would. His movements were slow and absentminded, for his eyes – and thoughts – were currently centered on Satoshi, and not the task before him.

To his surprise, the blunette walked right up to him, eyes masked and unreadable.

"Niwa-kun," he greeted, his tone not as frosty as usual.

"Ah…Hiwatari-kun." Immediately, Daisuke blushed, one hand burrowing itself deep into the pocket where he had placed his crumpled up list of Dark's cons.

Satoshi nodded. "I just wanted to say…" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, seeming to abandon whatever it was he was going to say. "Er… Dark is planning on a heist tonight?"

Daisuke nodded, swallowing nervously. "Yes."

"Then I'll see him there."

Daisuke nodded again. "Yeah…I guess you will."

**SENEX & HERO  
**_**Him? Im- Possible!**_

Then, without another word, Satoshi whirled around a stalked out of the empty classroom, sending both Daisuke's and Dark's thoughts whirling.

**HERO**_**  
**__**But why did she wave at him that way?**_

"_. . . Dark is planning on a heist tonight? . . . Then I'll see him there. . ."_

Daisuke's stomach fluttered. Satoshi always, always brought up Dark in their conversations. It's always about Dark; always about catching Dark.

_Maybe, _Daisuke thought with dread_, he has some ulterior intentions? _

**SENEX**_**  
**__**Why did she wave at him that way?**_

_". . . Niwa-kun. . . I just wanted to say… . . ."_

Dark wondered what the Hikari had been intending to tell Daisuke. It had to be something nerve racking, that's for sure, because he had abruptly changed the subject to escape it. The thief certainly hadn't missed the almost warm intonation in the commander's voice, and that fact alone had his stomach curling.

_Could he have wanted to confess something to Daisuke? _Dark wondered anxiously.

**SENEX & HERO  
**_**Could there be an explanation?**_

_Well he _is_ pretty irresistible, _both boys thought ruefully about each other, unaware of the fact that their thoughts had been exactly the same.

**HERO**_**  
**__**Women often want a father, she may want mine--  
**__**It's possible!**_

**SENEX  
**_**He's a handsome lad of twenty,  
**__**I'm...thirty-nine--  
**__**It's possible!**_

_Everyone likes Dark. Why would Hiwatari-kun be an exception? _Daisuke frowned slightly and slung his backpack over his shoulder deftly.

_Dai-chan's cuteness is a magnet, I admit it. And…and…I'm kind of… _Dark cringed. _Too experienced for Satoshi. _He would _not_ call himself old, despite the number of centuries he had lived.

**HERO**_**  
**__**Older men know so much more...**_

**SENEX**_**  
**__**In a way, I'm forty-four...**_

_Dark knows everything about anything. He could do…dirty naughty things…with Hiwatari-kun without looking like a clumsy fool. Argh, I can't compete!_

_I'm not old, _Dark tried to persuade himself, rocking back and forth in a mental corner of Daisuke's mind hysterically. _I act the age I look, after all. I'm practically an adolescent teen boy like everyone else!_

**HERO**_**  
**__**Next to him, I'd seem a bore.**_

**SENEX**_**  
**__**All right, fifty!**_

_Besides, Dark is so forward with things like this. He claims he likes the Western way of naming people, and so he calls Hiwatari-kun _Satoshi_ like…like it's nothing! I could never be able to do that._

_Argh… He calls Satoshi _Hiwatari-kun_, like they're at the same level. I call him by his first name…like I'm an old mother or something… I'm not old!_

**HERO**_**  
**__**Then again, he is my father;  
**__**I ought to trust--  
**__**Impossible!**_

Daisuke sighed. _He's Dark. He's a total playboy and womanizer. He would never go after another boy, let alone Hiwatari-kun. He calls him Creepy Boy, for goodness sake!_

**SENEX**_  
__**Then again, with love at my age,  
**_**_Sometimes it's just  
__Impossible!_**

Inside his mind, Dark was also sighing, but with rue. _Okay, I'll face it. I'm about as old as a hundred Satoshi's put together…_

_**HERO**__**  
**__**With a girl I'm ill at ease...**_

**SENEX**_**  
**__**I don't feel well...**_

Daisuke blanched.

Dark cringed.

**HERO**_**  
**__**Sir, about those birds and bees--**_

**SENEX**_**  
**__**Son, a glass of water, please.**_

_/ Dark? / _Daisuke asked cautiously.

_/ Yes, Dai? /_

Just as Daisuke was about to ask his other half about his thoughts on Satoshi, a flash of crystalline blue caught his eye. He paid a bit more attention to the blue blob, and found it connected to the face of a more than familiar blonde.

Immediately, both tamer and angel started gagging on their own tongues.

_/ Run, Dai-chan, ruuuuuuun! /_

Daisuke didn't need to be told twice. As quickly as his feet could carry him, he bolted back home, not stopping until he was safely in front of his door. _/ Dark…did you just see that? /_

_/ Sadly, yes, and now I'm blind! I did _not _need to see Creepy Bastard in the middle of tongue hockey with…that _thing_! /_

**SENEX & HERO  
**_**The situation's fraught,  
**__**Fraughter than I thought,  
**__**With horrible, impossible, possibilities!**_

"That was horrible!" Daisuke screamed aloud.

_/ That was impossible! /_ Dark chimed in.

"That was freaking –"

_/ KEIJI SAGA! /_

* * *

**Killah:** LYK LAWLZ ITZ SATO/SAGA!! Ahahahaha. Yes, I said 'lawlz.' Crack pairing, ftw? xD Well anyway…this musical is freaking hilarious. I saw it performed by a theater group in Downey, and they did a really bitchin' job at it! So I thought I should show some love to this not very well known show. :D


	5. Joseph Dreamcoat, Close Every Door

**Song: **Close Every Door to Me**  
Musical: **Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat

* * *

**Joseph:  
**_**Close every door to me  
**__**Hide all the world from me  
**__**Bar all the windows  
**__**And shut out the light**_

_I loved him so much. He brought so much light into my life. Around him, the possibilities of life were endless. There were countless windows open for us, countless ways to live as a couple in the throes of true love._

_I knew that I loved him enough to die for him. I knew that I really, truly would, should the moment ever come. What I didn't know was that it wouldn't work out that way at all, and that the results of _his_ actions would certainly _not_ be pretty._

_**Do what you want with me  
**__**Hate me and laugh at me  
**__**Darken my daytime  
**__**And torture my night**_

"We need to talk," Daisuke breathed out, voice serious. "You know that I…love you, don't you?"

"Yes, and I love you too. So much that it hurts."

Daisuke flinched at the audible vindication in the other's voice and fell silent, a dark cloud nestling above his head. Even Satoshi's arm snaking around his waist didn't seem to pull him out of his evidently dark thoughts. Finally, he spoke, but his words were not ones Satoshi had been expecting.

"How is Krad?"

After a moment of tense silence, Satoshi shortly answered, "Krad is…Krad."

Daisuke nodded in understanding, his gaze drilling holes into the floor below him. "I know."

Satoshi pulled their bodies flush against each other, burrowing his face into Daisuke's warm neck and wrapping both arms around his small waist.

"And that's why…" Daisuke's entire body was rigid. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides and his neck seemed taut with unease. "That's why…"

_**If my life were important I  
**__**Would ask will I live or die  
**__**But I know the answers  
**__**Lie far from this world**_

"Yes, Daisuke?" Satoshi murmured, inhaling Daisuke's unique scent.

"That's why we can't be together anymore. Because Krad is Krad."

Satoshi pulled his face away from the crook of Daisuke's neck, his grip tightening. "I'm sorry…_what_?" He stared the other in the eye, his face filled with shock and hurt. "You told me." He turned away, anger quickly overtaking the pain. "You told me that Krad didn't matter in our relationship. You told me you didn't care."

Daisuke pulled away. "I'm sorry Satoshi! I'm _sorry_! But it's hard, knowing that every time I touch you, he could come out and throttle me. It's hard knowing that every time I let you have me, he could take over and break me." He stared down, eyes smoldering. "I can't do it anymore. It's…too hard."

"Daisuke…" Satoshi's rage melted away at the traces of hopelessness in his boyfriend's voice. "Please, please don't do this. I can't stand to live without you." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss into the crook of the redhead's neck. The taste of the other filled his senses and he started to shower kisses all along Daisuke's soft skin. "I love you so, so much."

_**Close every door to me  
**__**Keep those I love from me  
**__**Children of Israel are never alone**_

"Hiwatari, stop!" Disgust laced Daisuke's voice, causing Satoshi to recoil back. "Get _away _from me!"

Satoshi flinched at Daisuke's obvious repulsion, moving away from the redhead like a kicked puppy. "But Daisuke… You know there's no way to get rid of him. We're cursed to bear our curses until the day that we die because of our situation. I can't lose you over him. I can't stand to live without you," he repeated, his voice earnest and bruised.

"Maybe…maybe you won't have to." Daisuke's voice was barely audible.

"How?" Satoshi demanded, anger flaring. "Tell me how to live life and not hurt without you. Tell me!"

"Don't," Daisuke answered simply, his voice emotionless. "_Don't_ live. Kill Krad. End your life, Satoshi."

Satoshi froze, his eyes widening. "Do you… Daisuke, do you understand what you're asking of me?"

"I understand. I'm asking you to save my life. I'm asking you for the ultimate safety. I'm asking you to prove your love for me."

_**For I know I shall find  
**__**My own peace of mind  
**__**For I have been promised  
**__**A land of my own**_

Satoshi looked deep into Daisuke's eyes, searching for any trace of a joke or something like that. He saw nothing. He literally saw _nothing_. There was nothing in Daisuke's eyes, no hate, no fear, no sadness, and definitely no love. He stared silently into those blood red eyes, about to demand an explanation for the sudden alienation, the sudden loathing, the sudden _loss of love_, when a flicker of _something_ entered Daisuke's eyes for a quick moment.

Satoshi gasped silently, his mind grasping onto that rapid flicker of violet like a lifeline. _Dark_, his mind seethed, suddenly understanding what was going on. _That bastard is trying to kill me. I'd bet he put Daisuke to sleep just to have this little meeting with me._

He should have known. Daisuke would have never asked him to sacrifice himself. He would have lived with the dread of Krad surfacing buried deep inside his mind, not caring about the danger, only caring about Satoshi.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Satoshi felt like throwing up. He _knew_ that Dark only did things so extreme to protect his tamer. Did Satoshi really care so little about Daisuke that he wanted the other to live in fear until their deaths?

Strengthening his resolve with a silent exhale of breath, Satoshi stared resolutely into Dark's borrowed crimson eyes. "How and when?" he questioned firmly, ignoring the absolutely devilish smirk that flashed over Daisuke's angelic face.

**Children:  
**_**Close every door to me  
**__**Hide all the world from me  
**__**Bar all the windows  
**__**And shut out the light**_

The next day, Satoshi ascended the steps of the school's roof, thinking it oddly poetic of Dark to ask him to kill himself atop the roof where he and Daisuke had first confessed their feelings for each other. He brushed that thought away and stepped into the light, his hands stuffed firmly into his pockets.

There stood Dark, still in possession of Daisuke's physical body.

Satoshi scowled darkly, glaring icily at the thief. "Do you really need to take that form, _Dark_?" he snarled. At the look of surprise 'Daisuke' sent him, he rolled his eyes. "Daisuke would have never asked me to do this. You just better be damn grateful that I love him so much." Exhaling loudly, he stared deeply into Daisuke's scarlet eyes and his gaze softened. "Can I please just have my last moments with him?"

Daisuke shook his head and his gaze fell softly to his own hands, which were trembling slightly. "He can't know what's going to happen right now. He'll try to stop me." He gaped suddenly, as though the words had slipped out on accident.

**Joseph:  
**_**Just give me a number  
**__**Instead of my name  
**__**Forget all about me  
**__**And let me decay**_

Immediately, his face cleared and he nodded stiffly at Satoshi. "This is all I can give you." His tone was smooth and becalming, a quality Daisuke's voice always seemed to possess.

"Fine," Satoshi snapped, turning away from the thief with distaste. "So what now? How do you want me to do this? Would you like to push me?"

Daisuke shook his head slowly, eyes mournful at Satoshi's cynical tone (though why, the blunette didn't know). "Don't say that," he said in a near whisper, taking a deep breath in. "I… Dai…Daisuke wouldn't like that coming from you. He…"

Satoshi arched a brow, wondering why Dark was having so much trouble speaking.

"If I were to let him out, and if he were to know what was going on… I think he would… He would…"

Satoshi crossed his arms impatiently, turning his nose up at the thief. "Spit it out already, Dark."

_**I do not matter  
**__**I'm only one person  
**__**Destroy me completely  
T**__**hen throw me away**_

It spilt like a dam. "He would tell you just how much he loves you, and how he hates how you so easily accepted death in order to save him. He loves you so much, and at the same time, he hates that you would be so quick to sacrifice yourself for him. He hates himself, because he doesn't know what he did to deserve a guy like you."

Daisuke stepped forward, turmoil swirling in the depths of his eyes. "He would…he would want to touch you one last time."

The redhead surged forward in a near-blur, throwing his arms around Satoshi's neck and catching the other's lips with his own. Almost automatically, Satoshi returned the kiss, his arms unwinding and wrapping themselves around the redhead's waist. His lips moved softly against Daisuke's, causing bodily trembles to run down both their spines. Soon their tongues began to dance, heatedly, lovingly.

It suddenly didn't register in Satoshi's head that this was Dark and not Daisuke. The body was Daisuke's, and the kiss was _for_ Daisuke – it just didn't matter anymore.

He felt Daisuke's body quiver against him and he tightened his grip protectively. Finally, when oxygen became an annoying issue, he pulled away reluctantly, lips tingling and body burning. The redhead's arms remained wrapped around him, holding onto his neck tightly, needy for _something_.

Damn Dark and damn his pretending.

The body attached to him looked like Daisuke, and Satoshi would give it whatever it pleased. Quietly, endearingly, he whispered loving phrases into the other's ear, running his hands through his hair and down his back comfortingly.

_**If my life were important I  
**__**Would ask will I live or die  
**__**But I know the answers  
**__**Lie far from this world**_

One he was released from Daisuke's shaking arms, Satoshi felt a stone cold realization seep into his bloodstream, replacing the warmth that had gripped him while in the embrace. _Daisuke…_

"I've already accepted what must happen," Daisuke spoke finally, his voice straining to sound indifferent. However, when he turned towards Satoshi, love sparkled openly within his eyes. "I'm sorry I lied today. I'm sorry we couldn't spend our last moments together like you would have wished. _He can't know what's going to happen right now_," he recited quietly, smirking sardonically. "_He'll try to stop me._"

"D-Daisuke," Satoshi stammered, his face frozen into a look of utter incredulity. There was no mistaking the unbridled devotion on his face and in his eyes.

"I love you, Satoshi, but this has to be done. You weren't supposed to know that it's really me with you right now. You would have tried to stop me from doing this."

"Doing…what?"

A watery smile was Daisuke's only answer to Satoshi's question.

"I love you, Satoshi. I always, always will. _Good bye_."

_**Close every door to me  
**__**Keep those I love from me  
**__**Children of Israel  
**__**Are never alone**_

_It wasn't until the kiss did I realize that Dark had not been in control while on the rooftop. I didn't need to be apologized to for me to understand this. Dark would have never stammered like that. He also would have never kissed me with so much passion and love; he couldn't fake that – no one could fake that. It was then that I knew it was Daisuke. The love of my life had been there with me that afternoon, the afternoon I had been scheduled to sacrifice myself for him._

_After that, I didn't exactly have much time to wonder why he had been there. Was he following Dark's plan to help me kill myself for his safety?_

_Because before I could question it further, he had jumped. Jumped off the school's rooftop to his death._

_After rushing down to cradle his mangled, _dead_ body to mine, I found a note clenched tightly in his hand. It told a story about his accidentally finding out about what Dark had asked of me, and how horrified he had been to hear what my answer was. It revealed to me that he couldn't bear to live a life without me. He knew that he didn't want to be the one left alone. He also knew that Dark would not stop trying to get rid of Krad, of me. He had saved me by putting an end to Dark, and to himself._

_I hated him._

_For Daisuke and I, windows always seemed to burst wide open just for us. Never had I suspected that someday, doors would have to close in order to justify those open windows._

_But I will always love him. Because the last part of his note gave me the faintest glimmer of optimism that then escalated to a shining beam of hope._

_He wrote me, _I promise, Satoshi, I'll always love you, and one day, we'll be together again. _And I knew that he was sincere._

_Until the next life, Daisuke. I love you._

_**For we know we shall find  
**__**Our own piece of mind  
**__**For we have been promised  
**__**A land of our own**_

* * *

**Killah: **I popped in some part pertaining to the phrase, 'Whenever god closes a door, he opens a window.' Well this was one really shitty way to close a door, now wasn't it? Poor Satoshi. x) Well anyway, this song is pretty freaking awesome! I love it, really. I think the chapter had that hopeless, sacrificial kind of vibe, and that's exactly what the song is about: totally giving yourself up at the mercy of another. And…on a completely irrelevant note: these chapters are getting pretty long. XX What the heck? Bleargh… xD


	6. Chicago, Mister Cellophane

**Musical: **Chicago**  
Song: **Mister Cellophane

* * *

_**If someone stood up in a crowd  
**__**And raised his voice up way out loud  
**__**And waved his arm and shook his leg  
**__**You'd notice him**_

Hiwatari Satoshi was a very noticeable person. His hair was the color of the sky on a clear summer day; crystalline, light, and impossibly soft-looking, like strands of pure silk. His eyes, shielded at all times by a pair of stylish glasses, were an impossible shade of clear blue; constantly nonchalant and distant, they retained traits that made all the girls go wild. He was basically the epitome of masculine beauty, radiating with an inaccessible confidence that made him stand out among a crowd.

_**If someone in the movie show  
**__**Yelled "Fire in the second row  
**__**This whole place is a powder keg!"  
**__**You'd notice him**_

Everywhere he went, girls swooned, women blushed, and even _boys_ turned to stare. He was like a regular Phantom Thief Dark, sans the flirtatious playboy attitude that thief possessed. However, unlike the infamous boy, he didn't flaunt his perfection by gallivanting around town and thrusting himself into the spotlight. He remained silent, alone, isolated, and as far away from prying eyes as he could manage.

Nobody could touch him, and he could touch no one.

_**And even without clucking like a hen  
**__**Everyone gets noticed, now and then,  
**__**Unless, of course, that personage should be  
**__**Invisible, inconsequential me!**_

That thought brought comfort to his private way of life on most occasions.

However, there was one single situation in which the universal lack of contact caused him to inwardly wither, marring his ethereal beauty with an undetectable veil of forlorn sadness.

This situation, the one situation wherein he actuallywished to be noticed and adored and admired, involved himself and a certain redheaded boy.

_**Cellophane  
**__**Mister Cellophane  
**__**Shoulda been my name  
**__**Mister Cellophane  
**__**'Cause you can look right through me  
**__**Walk right by me  
**__**And never know I'm there...**_

Niwa Daisuke, he believed, was more perfect than he could ever hope to be. The boy was beautiful and loving and compassionate, and everything that Satoshi wasn't. He was a divine gift wrapped in human flesh, flawless in every way.

Satoshi longed to be close to that crimson ray of godly wonder. That was all.

He didn't long to possess the boy like some sort of carnivorous devourer; he just wanted the other to notice him – to truly notice him as a possible love interest, someone who would be there to hold him and listen to his innermost thoughts.

_**I tell ya  
**__**Cellophane  
**__**Mister Cellophane  
**__**Shoulda been my name  
**__**Mister Cellophane  
'**__**Cause you can look right through me  
**__**Walk right by me  
**__**And never know I'm there...**_

But Daisuke was oblivious to Satoshi's expertly hidden adoration.

Day after day, he went about his business, whether it was reluctantly taking Saehara's cleaning duties, thoughtfully walking the Haradas home, or strictly following his mother's instructions to steal a Hikari artwork. He never spared more than a short, friendly glance towards Satoshi, and even those were sparse, thanks to the blunette's cold, almost uncaring façade.

_So_ much did Satoshi want to shed all of his icy outer fronts. He wanted to smile and embrace the redhead, and maybe even _attempt_ to mirror the boy's cheerful nature.

_**Suppose you was a little cat  
**__**Residin' in a person's flat  
**__**Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?  
**__**You'd notice him**_

But Satoshi could not.

Far too long had he been shutting himself in, never allowing a single instance of humanness to shine through. It was too late to escape the walls he had pulled up around himself, the invisible walls that allowed people to look in, but forced them to stay far, far away. He was too used to the secluded kind of life.

The Satoshi inside, the one longing to truly _live_, was trapped.

_**Suppose you was a woman, wed  
**__**And sleepin' in a double bed  
**__**Beside one man, for seven years  
**__**You'd notice him**_

Every day he would wish hard, wish that he could muster up the strength to knock down those constricting, restricting walls. And every day those walls would continue to hold strong, just as constricting and just as restricting as ever.

He wished that he could gather up the courage to freely let down the walls, to peacefully pass them by without another thought. Instead he freely chose to let them stand; he peacefully sat and allowed them to shelter him from the world's light.

From Daisuke.

_**A human being's made of more than air  
**__**With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there  
**__**Unless that human bein' next to you  
**__**Is unimpressive, undistinguished  
**__**You know who...**_

Daisuke could hurt him. Daisuke could break him.

Worst of all, Daisuke could actually make him feel. And, as Satoshi had learned very early on in his life, feelings resulted in pain, and hurt, and _Krad_.

But fortunately – _un_fortunately – Daisuke couldn't do anything to him at all. He couldn't see him for who he was. All Daisuke did was send him curt little nods, meaningless little smiles, and concerned little glances, as if Satoshi was nothing more than a slight acquaintance.

_**Cellophane  
**__**Mister Cellophane  
**__**Shoulda been my name  
**__**Mister Cellophane  
**__**'Cause you can look right through me  
**__**Walk right by me  
**__**And never know I'm there...**_

As if Satoshi wasn't strikingly desirable, or stunningly icy, or even an extraordinary speck. As if Daisuke couldn't see that more than obvious beauty staring him in the eye, begging him to accept and love him, begging to be let free from its cold human shell.

Of course, that was just the case.

Satoshi's cold eyes were far from transparent windows; they had fathomless depths so deep that not even the most observant of people possessed the ability to use them properly. No one saw his soul through his eyes; it was impossible. Daisuke was no exception.

_**I tell ya  
**__**Cellophane  
**__**Mister Cellophane  
**__**Shoulda been my name  
**__**Mister Cellophane**_

In fact, Satoshi remembered a rather disheartening instance that seemed years ago, but in reality had only taken place a week prior. Daisuke had smiled at him, a truly bright and unbridled grin that took his breath away.

Satoshi had only stared in return, cobalt eyes penetrating and hard. Inside, however, he had beamed back, melting and smiling back so hard that his mental jaw had hurt. Daisuke hadn't seen that, though, and he had turned away, face crestfallen and eyes downcast. "Okay…bye then, Hiwatari-kun…"

_No, come back… _Satoshi had briskly turned and walked away, his face as emotionless as ever. _I'm here…_

_**'Cause you can look right through me  
**__**Walk right by me  
**__**And never know I'm there  
**__**Never even know I'm there**_

The rest of the world could stare right at him, walk past him several times, even, and never expect that he actually had a human side to him. Sadly, Satoshi came to the realization that Daisuke would never see that part of him either.

* * *

**Killah: **Um…this is kind of super formal. And I have no idea why. xD Gawd, well anyway, Roxy's a bitch. XD Which leads Amos to be such an angsty, misled, unloved character! Poor little guy… Show him some sympathy, people; he's freaking awesome! And as a matter of fact, you ought to show Satoshi some sympathy too, because I kind of just threw him into the role of Amos. :D Though…he's a much _sexier_ Amos, I wholeheartedly admit!


	7. Moulin Rouge, El Tango de Roxanne

**Musical: **Moulin Rouge**  
Song: **El Tango de Roxanne

* * *

_**ARGENTINEAN  
**__**Jealousy  
**__**Will drive you  
**__**Mad **_

Blood was pumping and veins were throbbing and teeth were clenching and eyes were hardening. Then, in a voice as icy as his hair color, the furious boy finally spoke, his words coated liberally with venom. "I hate him."

Daisuke averted his vision to the floor. "Satoshi…" he murmured quietly. "Please don't," he pleaded, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"You can't ask that of me, Daisuke." Satoshi stood up from the couch and walked over to Daisuke, possessively wrapping his arms around the redhead and squeezing him tightly. "You can't ask me to not hate Dark for all of this. You can't ask me to act like I'm perfectly fine with what's going on with you."

"I'm _so_ sorry," Daisuke whispered, returning the hug and pressing his face into the crook of the bespectacled-eyed boy's neck. "But…you know I have to. If I didn't, I would lose him; and I'd lose my family, too. As much as I don't like it, I could never stand to lose them _or_ him."

_**Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light  
**__**Walk the streets for money  
**__**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right**_

"I don't like it," Satoshi growled.

"I know you don't… But I have to go. They're expecting me for dinner…" Daisuke pulled his face from Satoshi's warm, pale neck and gave him a meaningful look. "You have to let me go. I love them."

"But _I_ love_ you_," Satoshi spoke desperately, and immediately, the two found themselves drawn into a deep, passionate kiss mutually instigated.

"I," Daisuke panted, pulling his body away from Satoshi's reluctantly, "love you too, Satoshi. But I have to go…" He reached for the doorknob, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles went white from the pressure.

_**Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight  
**__**Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night**_

"I know…" Satoshi muttered hopelessly. "Okay then. Go ahead. I'll be here, you know. Waiting."

Daisuke's grim expression gave way to a bright grin. "I know. Thank you, Satoshi-koi. Just remember that I'll be thinking of you the entire time. I'll come back when everyone's asleep, okay?" Stretching his torso around to drop Satoshi another chaste peck on the lips, he turned the handle and swung the door open. "I love you." And as quick as a flash, he disappeared down the hallway and into the conveniently open elevator doors.

Satoshi watched his boyfriend's escape with tight lips, breathing a little more heavily than normal. With a frown, he shut his apartment door and shook his head, willing away the tears that wanted to flow down his cheeks.

**CHRISTIAN  
****His eyes upon your face  
****His hand upon your hand  
****His lips caress your skin **

"Why does he go back home?" he asked aloud, obviously expecting no one to answer him back. "The only thing there for him is a cursed half who's convinced that they're meant to be together and a family that cares more for that damn curse than for him!"

Satoshi's eyes fluttered shut just as a single tear escaped his rarely used ducts. "He never tells me what goes on when he goes home… I bet he does it just to protect me."

Images began to burn themselves onto the undersides of Satoshi's eyelids, creating a slideshow of torturous scenes that struck the blunette like a thousand daggers: hands that were not his running paths up and down Daisuke's bare chest, lips that were not his teasingly brushing that little patch of skin that always made Daisuke gasp, mischievous violet eyes staring lustfully into Daisuke's frightened crimson ones.

**It's more than I can stand  
**_**Roxanne **_**  
Why does my heart cry?  
**_**Roxanne **_**  
Feelings I can't fight**

The images just wouldn't stop, and soon, they became more graphic, and much more painful. Satoshi began to watch Daisuke's transition from fear to acceptance, from acceptance to utter want. He watched as Daisuke allowed himself to be kissed, and as he begged for wanton, sensual touches from the thief.

"Godammit," Satoshi swore, finally prying his eyes wide open and banishing the thoughts with a wild frenzy. Daisuke would never cheat on him like that, he attempted to convince himself.

Daisuke loved _him_, and only him. The only reason he went home was to see his family and to feel their love. The only reason they loved him nowadays was because Dark had found an unholy interest in him. The only reason Dark was so attracted to him was because he was a beautiful angel, so desirable that he could have anyone he wanted. And he wanted…Satoshi?

**You're free to leave me  
****But just don't deceive me  
****And please  
****Believe me when I say  
****I love you**

Trying to convince himself of such things only pushed more doubt into his mind, so Satoshi dropped heavily onto the couch, running his hands through his hair anxiously. "I love him so much," he seethed. "Can't he see that I'm all he really needs? He doesn't need to hide the fact that we're together from his family just because they hate me. He doesn't need to pretend that he loves Dark back just to please them. He can tell them, he doesn't need to pretend. He can tell them, and they can hate him, and he'd still have me."

"And I'd be all that he'd need…" Satoshi trailed off, suddenly realizing how selfish he sounded.

_**Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light  
**_**Why does my heart cry?  
****Feelings I can't fight **

"…I'm terrible. This is terrible." Satoshi sat up resolutely, running another jittery hand through his hair and tugging at the ends with the tips of his long fingers. "He should leave me if he doesn't love me. He shouldn't do this to me." The blunette sighed and leaned forward, away from the back of the sofa, placing his elbows atop his thighs and his intertwined fingers below his chin. "I would let him go if that was what he really wanted…

"But it's not what _I _want. I don't want him to leave me, I don't want to let him go, and I don't want that bastard Dark to be the one he leaves me for." Satoshi dug his chin harder against the platform his crisscrossed knuckles had made, his face downcast with a shadowed expression.

_**You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
**__**Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light  
**_**Why does my heart cry? **

Making a strangled sort of noise, Satoshi's stiff arms collapsed and fell limply into his lap. "No, I couldn't stand that." With shaking fingers, inched his hand into his pocket and shook his head agitatedly. "Please, Daisuke, please."

He grasped his cellular phone and automatically hit the speed dial. "Pick up." The line rang. "Just give me the slightest inkling of assurance." Another hollow ring. "Please, Dai, pick up." Ring.

"_Hi there! It's Daisuke, but I can't come to the phone right now. Whaaa…" _The sound of muffled shuffling. _"Hold _on_, Dark, just go stand over there by yourself for a second!" _A gasp and a giggle. _"Personal space, baka! Anyway, leave a message and I'll get back to you right – !"_

_**Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight  
**_**Feelings I can't fight **_**  
ROXANNE!**_

Satoshi gripped his cell phone tightly and slid the screen down, cutting the message off before it could end. This time, when the commander closed his eyes in stunned silence, he let the tears flow freely down his pallid cheeks, too downtrodden and hopeless to do anything about them.

"Daisuke…"

* * *

**Killah: **Oh dear; I'm kind of dead to the world of fanfiction. x) That's not very good, now is it? Er, we'll just have to fix that! I'm working on WTCBS, by which I mean I've been _trying_. I mean, I actually opened up the document with the chapter in it and everything! Er…I didn't write _much_, but I tried. :D:D And as for M,T,aEE and Imperfect, I'll work on those soon too. With Thanksgiving weekend going on and all, I should have some extra time to write. So…please bear with me, readers of my other stories, and enjoy this one, because it inspires me. :)

By the way, in Moulin Rouge, _El Tango de Roxanne_ is a song about a prostitute. The prostitute is in love with the Argentinean who is singing the lyrics in italics. However, she's a prostitute and has her duties as one to make a living; thus, she goes on selling her body. He laments her choices and is madly jealous and sad. As for the non-italicized lyrics, those are sung by Christian, who, while the Argentinean is telling his prostitute story, is lamenting the fact that his love (a courtesan) had to go sacrifice herself and pretend to like some gross guy because he finances the Moulin Rouge. Er, with that insight, I hope the songfic made a little more sense with the song chosen.


	8. Next To Normal, Perfect For You Rprs

**Musical: **Next To Normal**  
Song: **Perfect For You (Reprise)

**_

* * *

_**

**NATALIE  
_Hey, hey_**

HENRY_**  
Can you leave it behind?**_

Daisuke pulled Satoshi onto the empty cushion beside him, running a comforting hand through the other's silvery blue tresses. He hummed and softly played with the other's hair, the perfect picture of peace and relaxation.

"Daisuke, let me go," Satoshi gritted out lowly, his tensed body contrasting drastically against his boyfriend's tranquil stature. He flexed his forearm, causing a sharp pain to run up and down his arm and stop the flow of blood to his fingers.

**HENRY**_**  
Stay, let's see this thing through  
**_

Well, aside from his clenched fist, which was busy crushing Satoshi's forearm in a dominating grip, Daisuke was the perfect picture of peace and relaxation. "No, Satoshi, or else you'll start ranting again. And pacing."

"It's not ranting if it's true, it's confessing." Satoshi jiggled his arm.

Daisuke simply ran his hand through Satoshi's hair again, fruitlessly willing his own calmness to channel through his fingers into the blunette's skull. "You're only hurting yourself because of this. Please, you have to try to heal. You're too in control to let him consume you like this."

**NATALIE**_**  
Am I crazy?  
I might end up crazy**_

**HENRY**_**  
I'll be here for you**_

Satoshi let out a humorless bark of laughter. "'In control'? I'm not in control. _He's_ still in control, despite his absence. I can't fight his memory. You know how hard it is for me to let go."

"You try hard, and that's enough."

"My trying hard is _not_ enough. I'm going to crack one day. I'm going to crack and go insane, so insane that I'm going to believe he's still here." Satoshi paused, his eyes widening for a split second. Clearing his throat, his shook his head. "He's not here anymore…he's gone." He took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. "But I can't forget everything I've been through because of him," he spat.

**NATALIE**_**  
You say that right here  
But then give it a year  
Or 10 years or a life  
And I could end up your wife**_

"Don't talk like that… I'm here. You don't have to worry about anything happening. I'll help you through anything and everything. You know I will."

"I know you can try, but really, how much is trying going to get us both? I can try to let go, and you can try to support me, but there are always lines. And these lines will eventually be crossed. One day I'll snap; I'll morph into my own interpretation of him, believing that he's here controlling me. One day you'll give up, because I've been pushed far too deep in this to be saved."

_**Sitting staring at walls  
Throwing shit down the stairs  
Freaking out at the store  
Running nude down the street  
Bleeding out in the bath  
**_

There was a moment of tense silence before Daisuke quietly spoke.

"No one is ever too deep to be saved. Everyone can be saved."

Satoshi gave an uncharacteristic snort, easing his arm out of Daisuke's loosened grip and rubbing the area gently. "Always the optimist, Daisuke. Well not all of us were raised by a woman who vomits rainbows." Seeing Daisuke's stern look, he shook his head apologetically. "See? I'm lashing out. I can't control myself. I can't be helped."

**HENRY**_**  
Perfect for you  
I will be perfect for you  
So you could go crazy  
Or I could go crazy, it's true  
Sometimes life isn't sane  
But crazy I know I can do**_

Daisuke smiled softly, brushing his fingers across Satoshi's cheek fondly. "You used to say that all the time, back when we were still vessels. I would reach out to you, and you would push me away. And look where that got us."

Satoshi managed to smile at Daisuke's loving tone, reaching up to grasp the redhead's stroking fingers within his. Sighing softly, he kissed the tips of Daisuke's fingers with his quirked lips. "We've gotten very far."

_**Cause crazy is perfect  
And fucked up is perfect  
So I will be perfect**_

"My point exactly." Daisuke smiled.

Satoshi gripped Daisuke's hands gently, his usually blank eyes glinting. "Somehow, you say the most perfect things that make everything better…"

"It's not that I say things that make situations better. It's that I work as hard as I can to make them so."

**NATALIE**_**  
Perfect**_

**BOTH**_**  
Perfect for you**_

Daisuke placed a chaste kiss on Satoshi's cheek, squeezing his hands tightly. "You're convinced that you can't be helped, and I'm determined to help you. Just like old times. Maybe it's our routine that's perfect here."

* * *

**Killah: **Hahaha. Wow. Am I dead to fanfiction? Pretttyyyy much. …Shucks, I sure do suck. Well summer really helped me to come back to this site; I'll admit that. I've been writing a little for each of my ongoing stories (including The Other Side, surprisingly)…except for Why The Caged Bird Sings. Honestly, that one is kicking my ass. So I'm going to write for every other story until inspiration hits. I mean, if I was inspired to write this and continue my other ones, WTCBS may resurrect itself. Hopefully.


End file.
